1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a limb holding device designed to immobilize a hip during arthroscopic surgery, and it is also adaptable to most types of leg surgery, as well as for surgery on the arm or shoulder. To function properly in the surgical environment, a limb supporting device must provide firm immobilization of the upper or lower extremity involved in the surgery, allow for the extremity to be moved in any direction and then be firmly fixed in place, and allow the joint involved to be distracted to allow insertion of surgical instruments or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been cumbersome to use and ineffective in providing a universal range of movement of the limb being treated such that the surgeon may most efficiently and effectively treat the patient.
Examples of such prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,489 issued to H. Gilbert et al on Apr. 30, 1963, entitled "Universal Orthopedic Traction and Holding Device" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,166 issued to Tammy et al on Nov. 26, 1974, entitled "Fracture Reduction Device". Both of these patents show cumbersome devices which impede a surgeon's treatment of a limb by causing him to work around the hardware of the apparatus, wherein a portion of the limb being treated may be inaccessible without shifting the position of either the patient or the apparatus, or causing the surgeon to lean completely across the patient's body to treat the limb. Such inconveniencing of and acrobatics by the surgeon are precluded by the limb supporting device of the subject invention.